She'sBuffy
by buffyangelinfinitdesire
Summary: Buffy seen through the eyes of the scooby gang.
1. Scoobies

**She's… Buffy**

**Dawn**

I wanted to be just like her when we were little. I still kind of do sometimes. Even before she was the slayer, she was still different. She was still…Buffy. I always say that she sucks in the sister department but that isn't really true, when our parents were fighting or I had a bad dream, I would come in her room and she never got angry; she just smiled and pulled the covers back. I'm jealous and resentful, that's a little sister's sacred duty, but deep down I still know that I couldn't ask for a better sister, best friend, or protector; and come to think of it she's a way a better mom than our real one.

**Willow**

Buffy is… well she's like… she's just…Buffy. She pretty much defies explanation. If she were like everyone else she would've just done what Cordelia said instead sitting by me at lunch. She always said she wanted to be normal, but Slayer or not I don't think Buffy could ever be normal, she's so much more…Buffy. I have to admit, I get jealous sometimes. Boys just fall in love with her and she's totally oblivious to her charms! She's strong, really strong; but there's more to her success than that. It's like she has this endless reserve of power but she only uses what she needs. She may have died twice but no one has ever beaten her, she chose when she went down.

**Xander**

When I first saw her, I said and I quote "can I have you"! I mean… what?! I remember all the times she's saved me; praying mantis lady stands out the most; but the thing is no matter what she ALWAYS saved me, and most of the time it was my own fault I needed saving in the first place but she NEVER held it over my head. I fell in love with her then and I'm still not over her, I tried to find someone else but no other girl was like her, let's face it no other life-form could ever match up to her. She's just so…Buffy. She's confident and quirky and witty and a bunch of other stuff we haven't invented words for. I don't deserve her; I know that I'm not an idiot. Okay I _**am**_ an idiot, but what I was saying is that no one deserves her. No one on earth could ever be good enough for her, because she's not like us, but she's Buffy, which means not loving her isn't physically possible.

**Giles**

When I first met her I was shocked. She wasn't what a slayer was supposed to be at all! She was rebellious and un-disciplined and far too 'witty' for my tastes. She mocked me endlessly, and looking back I was clearly out of my mind to try to control her, but I was foolish then. I thought I was older and wiser than her. I was only half right. She spouted out wisdom without knowing she was doing it. I remember the one and only time I tried to forbid her to do something her answer was a very sassy "and you'll be stopping me…how?" I had absolutely no answer to that. I soon came to realize that the reason Buffy didn't fit the bill for a slayer was because she wasn't one. She was THE slayer. She was Buffy.

* * *

reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Love interests

**Spike**

I've killed two slayers in my time without even trying that hard, but she was different. I know that the only reason I'm still un-dead is that she hasn't decided to stake my ass yet. Even before I got that bloody chip, it killed me to see her with that poof. It was even worse when he lost his soul and started torturing the poor chit. I loved her then just like I love her now. She's not a human, or a demon, or a slayer, she's so much more than that. She's Buffy.

**Riley**

she's impossible not to fall in love with. Everything she does is so… so Buffy. She's a true hero, and that killed me. She was better than me at everything and it bruised my stupid male pride. Don't get me wrong, I love my wife, but she's not her. I still can't believe how stupid I was, cheating on her and then blaming it on her. I'm lucky she didn't rip me to pieces. That girl should come with a health warning.

**Scott**

She was like a hurricane, unstoppable. She was deadly; you could see it in the way she held her head as she walked. She may have been tiny, but the chick packed a punch! I watched her for two years before I finally made my move; yes I realize that's stalker behavior! I knew I she was way out of my league. I wasn't even sure we were playing the same game, but one day I saw my chance. The light in her eyes that made her…Buffy; wasn't gone, but it was muted. I figured she was just having a bad day, so I pounced. The problem was the light never came back until after we broke up.

**Angel**

She's unbelievably powerful, even for a slayer. Every slayer I've seen has suffered a horrible death, but when I lost my soul, once she realized I was gone, she kicked Angelus's ass! If I hadn't ended up in hell it would've been comical. She's dark and innocent all at the same time. She's pure good. When I was with her my past didn't matter, because she loved me. She still does, even after all the times I've broken her heart, she still loves me. I left, I had her and I left. I realize now that I am an idiot. I treated her like a stupid child when she was and is much wiser than I will ever be. The only way to describe her is… Buffy.

**Parker**

I saw that she was vulnerable and I pounced. When she got upset because I didn't call her I acted like she was crazy, and despite the fact that I used her and threw her away like garbage, she saved my life. Sure, she hit me over the head with a large stick later, but I deserved it and she could of just let me burn. I played with her like a toy, and laughed in her face, but she still saved my life. She wasn't like other girls. She was Buffy, and I treated her like dirt.


	3. others part 1

Faith

Hmmm…. What to say about B…? She's persistent; I'll give her that much, always trying to save me from myself. She always tried to help me… until I messed with Angel then she stabbed me. Even then she didn't really want to kill me. If B really wanted to kill me I'd be long dead, I've accepted that. I pretended I didn't understand why Angel wanted her over me, but it made perfect sense. She's Buffy, nuff said.

Angelus

I wanted her. I couldn't have her. I tried to suck the world into hell. She kicked my ass. It was kinda hot. I still want her. I still can't have her.

If I ever get out again I'll try a different approach, the whole torturing you until you give up thing didn't seem to do anything for Buff. Go figure. I don't want to kill her. I don't want to hurt her. I want to want to, I should want to, but I don't. I love her. She's Buffy, how could I not?

Jonathan

She saved my life… over and over again. You have no idea how many of my dreams she starred in when we were in high school. And college. And now, but I digress. Every town has one girl that's untouchable. One girl that's sweet and funny and quirky and feisty. Multiply that girl by about a thousand and you have HER. Or you have something close to it anyway. I don' think there's a formula for her. She's for too… Buffyish to be so easily explained.

Oz

The first time I met Buffy she threw me up against a wall. It was odd and startling. I think I might be the only guy that's met her and hasn't attempted to get in her pants (except for Giles but that just goes without saying) which is understandable, but I prefer red-heads. The first time I saw Buffy after sleeping with Veruca, my life flashed before my eyes. Later, before I left town I asked why what I had done had been worse than what Willow had done. I knew it was I just wasn't sure why. She explained that A Willow kissed Xander, I had sex with Veruca. B since Willow and I had slept together… it made something different. One of those girl code things. And finally C once Willow and I got back together if I ever screwed up again she would… do things that I am comfortable repeating. Buffy isn't like other girls. Buffy is Buffy, and Buffy often frightens me.


End file.
